The Course Of True Love
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: This is something of a continuation/alternative ending/sequal to my Torchwood fanfic 'Thank You For Loving Me'. An original second chapter which I didn't think quite fitted into the original story, but which I've uploaded now. Ianto takes care of Jack.


**The Course Of True Love**

**This is something of a continuation/alternative ending to my Torchwood fanfic 'Thank You For Loving Me'. I know that many of you had asked me to carry on with this story even though I considered it complete and this is something of a sequel for you all! This was actually an original discarded second chapter which I didn't think quite fitted in to the main story itself, although I've worked on it and included it here as a seperate story for you all. You don't have to have read 'Thank You For Loving Me' first, before reading this, although I would reccommend that for continuations sake that it probably helps! In this Ianto takes care of Jack! Enjoy, oh and please don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

Later that evening Jack sat propped up in bed; Ianto perched anxiously at his feet, having had rest adamantly forced upon him by Owen… despite the Captain's protests. Although there hadn't been much chance for rest during the hours immediately prior, since their small groups return to the Hub.

The wound to Jack's shoulder had already begun to show some signs of healing by the time they had arrived back at the Hub, a few hours earlier. It had however still taken several stitches to completely close the lesion, on Owen's insistence that this could only aid the healing process… and that a further top-up of the anti-toxin would ensure the total eradication of any poisonous substance still lingering in Jack's system.

As Owen had given him the second injection, Toshiko had kindly fetched him a change of shirt, and a concerned Ianto, still shaken and evidently left feeling let down by the experience of the days events had finally approached, face set like thunder… and nobody could really blame him, they could all understand his reasons for his concern and anger, in equal measure. They all cared for Jack; each loved him in their own way; Ianto as a lover, the rest of the team as a very dear and trusted friend… Jack had taken his eye off the ball today however, a rare occurrence maybe, although one which had almost cost them dearly… it was clear to all that even now it he was still weak, and his recovery rate had been severely impeded. Patience by all, Jack included, was certainly going to be called for over the following few days.

Now however the two had been sitting in silence, since Ianto had first come to relieve Gwen, where she had taken it upon herself to keep Jack company in his recuperation. The young man sitting, staring at Jack with concern, occasionally averting his gaze completely, as he had been doing for the previous few minutes… and Jack recognised that the day's events must still be preying very heavily upon his lover's mind.

He grimaced tentatively as he pulled slightly on the dressing now covering his injured left shoulder, to take a look at the wound. There had been evidently little progress since they had first arrived back at the Hub however, and it had become clear that the anti-toxin could not undo the damage already done to impede the Captain's ability to heal himself… although Owen had reassured them not to expect too from the healing process for the next couple of days at least… not until Jack's system had been given adequate time to recover itself at any rate.

"Three stitches…" Jack groaned with a smile in Ianto's direction, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence which had elapsed between them. He grimaced painfully as he gently pulled back the dressing and bandage further swathing his shoulder to take an even closer look at the wound. "You know, I haven't had stitches in… well centuries!" He explained. "Haven't had much need for them recently… well it doesn't really matter now." He faltered in response to the look upon the young Welshman's face.

Ianto's expression was evidently one of somebody clearly unimpressed.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, not the slightest bit taken in by Jack's force of cheer. "You're colours coming back." He couldn't help but remark, smiling however.

Jack smiled. "I'm fine." He said, reaching over to squeeze Ianto's hand affectionately, with a reassuring wink.

Ianto didn't seem convinced by this, although smiled meekly in response, before Jack pulled him into a tight and reassuring embrace; Ianto grabbing onto him, pulling him closer… failing to notice as Jack flinched noticeably as, with this, his lover brought his head to rest gently against his injured shoulder.

"Don't be angry with me Ianto." Jack sighed.

"I'm not…" Ianto lied at this, choking back the tears as he nestled his head deeper into Jack's chest, breathing in his unique scent. "Just shocked… and concerned." He confessed at last. "I could have lost you today Jack!"

"But you didn't." Jack whispered. "I'm not going anywhere…"

Ianto sniffed, shaking slightly under the strain of suppressed sobs and the depth of his own emotion in Jack's strong arms at this, before reluctantly allowing the tears to flow. "I know you say that you can't die Jack… I know I've seen for myself you come back from the dead time and time before. But I… I really thought I'd lost you today… I kept thinking to myself, what if… what if today had been the day you hadn't come back… what if you couldn't…"

"Shhhhh…" Jack tried to reassure his young lover, who apparently couldn't be silenced in his stream of anxious dialogue however. "I'm here." He sighed, pulling Ianto closer to him. "I'm still here!"

"Jack… I love you." The young Welshman revealed finally, before gently pulling away to get a better glimpse of his Captain.

Jack smiled. "I've seen so much." He finally explained. "Been to so many different places… met so many people… but, if only you realised how very special you are to me Ianto! I… Thank you…"

"For what Sir?" Ianto frowned quizzically with this, however. He'd known that Jack had just been about to tell him that he loved him too… he'd seen it in his eyes, in the way that he looked at Ianto, in the sentiment behind his gaze… so what had stopped him so short he wondered…

"For loving me Ianto." Jack sighed, "For loving me!" And he pulled his lover back into a warm and affectionate embrace.


End file.
